claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Cassandra
Cassandra was Claymore No. 1 of her generation and is considered to be one of the eight most powerful Claymores of all time. During her lifetime, she was known as "Cassandra the Dust Eater" (塵食いのカサンドラ, Chiri-gui no Kasandora).Claymore Manga Scene 110 She is one of the three Claymores revived by Dae and the Organization in order to stop the uprising of the current warriors. Though she had 126 different wounds over her body, she was considered to be one of the least wounded between the strongest warriors ever, at least in the context of the physical nature of the body.Claymore Manga Scene 113 Etymology "Cassandra" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Kasandora" (カサンドラ). "Cassandra" comes from the Greek Κασσάνδρα, daughter of Priam of Troy, seduced by Apollo who gave her the gift of prophecy, but when she betrayed him he amended it so that, though she spoke truth, none would believe her. The name is of uncertain origin, though the second element looks like a feminine form of the Greek word ''ἀνδρός ''meaning "of man, male human being." This is perhaps an allusion to her boyish appearance. Appearance Cassandra has short, pale, layered hair. She has elf-like ears similar to Irene and Ophelia. She has silver eyes and wears the standard warrior uniform. Personality Cassandra seems to be self-conscious, modest, even shy, and is easily embarrassed, as seen when she blushed and averted her eyes when Roxanne complimented her. She was also stubborn in refusing to allow other warriors to accompany her when hunting for Awakened Beings, most likely because of her technique, which often soiled her face and made her look as if she were eating dirt. This is evidenced when she vigorously wiped at her cheek when Roxanne jokingly told her that there was a speck of dirt on her face. Abilities and Powers According to Dae, when Cassandra went past her limit, the warriors sent to execute her cut her to pieces out of enormous fear. She displayed incredible resilience as it still took several hours for her to die despite having 126 different wounds all over her body. cassandra1.png cassandra2.png cassandra3.png CassandraTechnique.jpg cassandra4.png cassandra5.png Initially, Cassandra didn't appear to be as powerful as the other two resurrected warriors.Claymore Manga Scene 116 However, after being wounded, she finally decided to use her secret technique that she disliked using in front of other warriors because of how it looked. Without the technique, her skills were only comparable to that of an average No. 5 according to Roxanne. She demonstrated the first part of the technique while evading Nina's Shadow Hunter, stopping short of the counterattack, only to demonstrate it fully moments later. Cassandra's technique involves anchoring her feet to the ground and then moving her head like a pendulum. Then, using centrifugal force, she swings her body very close to the ground. She then, immobilizes her target by aiming for the legs. From then on, Cassandra amputates the arms, thus making the opponents harmless and finishing it off. While using the technique, Cassandra appears as if she were eating dust, leading Roxanne to give her the nickname "Cassandra the Dust Eater." Because of how it looks and the fact that using the technique usually causes her face to get dirty, Cassandra is hesitant to use the technique in front of other warriors. This is presumed to be the reason why Cassandra never allowed anyone to accompany her during Awakened Being hunts.Claymore Manga Scene 117 Biography Life as a Claymore Cassandra was Claymore No. 1 of her generation and was reputed to be far more powerful than the No. 2 at the time. As such, other warriors usually kept their distance from her. She always fought alone and the Awakened Beings she fought were always shredded to pieces, so nobody really knew her abilities. Roxanne, a former low-ranking warrior who shot up the ranks by copying the skills of higher-ranked warriors, took interest in Cassandra and the two struck a friendship of sorts. While sparring, Roxanne noted that Cassandra's swordsmanship could not even match the sword technique she had copied from Elizabeth, a former No. 5, further fueling her curiosity as to what the higher-ranked warrior was hiding. During one instance, Roxanne used her ability to completely erase her presence and secretly watched Cassandra battle an Awakened Being. After the battle, she teased Cassandra about having dirt in her face, having seen Cassandra's technique. It was then that she gave Cassandra the nickname "Dust Eater," a nickname that Cassandra "disliked up to the very end." Sometime later, Cassandra reached her limit. Out of extreme fear, the warriors sent to execute her "cut her to pieces," with Roxanne being the one to deliver the finishing blow.Claymore Manga Scene 116 After Resurrection Cassandra was among the three Claymores revived by Dae, the other two being Hysteria the Elegant and Roxanne of Love and Hate. Her aim was to stop the rampage of the current warriors against the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 115 After injuring or possibly killing most of the warriors, she engaged in combat with Audrey, Rachel, and Nina . She relied solely on her sword fighting initially, too embarrassed to use her secret technique. As such she was overwhelmed. However, after being wounded by Nina's Shadow Hunter, Cassandra decided to use her technique and cut off the three single digits' legs. Despite missing her lower limbs, Audrey tried to attack Cassandra, resulting in the loss of the former's right arm. Angered, Rachel launched herself at Cassandra, losing her remaining leg and both her arms in the process. Audrey's remaining arm was soon cut off, and the Nina's arms followed suit. Cassandra wiped her face to remove the blood and dirt, then prepared to finish off Audrey, only to miss and deliver a shallow strike, much to her confusion. Raftela, from a distance, was using her Sensory Control to make all of Cassandra's attacks miss.Claymore Manga Scene 118 Relationships Roxanne Roxanne and Cassandra were warriors of the same era and naturally knew each other. Roxanne was the one who delivered the final blow to Cassandra. Roxanne befriended Cassandra and she was also the one who gave the latter the nickname "Dust Eater" after secretly watching the her fight an Awakened Being. References Category:Characters Category:Claymore Category:Revived Claymore